Certain vehicles include a rear vision camera that provides images of an area surrounding a rear of the vehicle, such as when the vehicle is in moving in reverse. In certain instances, a lens of the camera may become obstructed by dirt and other debris. The obstruction of the lens of the camera by dirt and debris may impair image quality.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for a self-cleaning camera, such as a rear vision camera, to enable the removal of dirt and debris from the camera lens to ensure suitable image quality from the camera. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.